In recent years, various types of portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, and the like, have been widely used. These portable electronic devices may include batteries and may be operated using power supplied from the batteries. For example, a portable electronic device may include a lithium ion battery. The battery of the portable electronic device may generate heat when supplying power to other elements of the portable electronic device. The amount of heat generated from the battery may increase with an increase in the amount of power supplied to the other elements of the portable electronic device.